Mr Mom
by imagine.life.sweeter
Summary: When Max gets sick, Fang's left in charge of the flock. How will he survive as Mr. Mom? Told through Fang's POV. Really bad summary. Oh well. Read it for yourself. You'll get a better picture. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Who's Sick?

**Hey everybody, Chantal here! This is my very first fanfic, so I apologize if it's super-bad! Teehee... I am a *huge* fan of MR, so I decided to try a fanfic. Tell me what you think! :)**

***

I rubbed at my gritty eyes, glancing over at the clock. 8AM. On a Monday morning. In the summer. Why was I up?

_Fang, something's wrong with Max, _Angel thought into my head. I looked up to see her standing in the door.

"What so you mean?" I asked. I untangled the sheets around my legs and sat up. She gave me a worried look.

"She said we could go strawberry picking today," Angel confided, "But she won't wake up." I was out of the room and down the hall in about three seconds. I knocked quietly on the door.

"Max? Is something wrong?" I called softly. I heard a low moan from within the room. I pushed the door open.

"Faaaang," she said, "I think I'm siiiiick." I looked her over: red face, messed up hair, fetal position. I placed my hand on her forehead- she was burning up.

"Holy crap, Max, what'd you do- eat a jar of hot peppers or something?" I joked. She rolled over and moaned in a response. I sighed, "Hold on, hold on. Lemme get a thermometer." I walked back out into the hallway and into the bathroom. I rummaged through the medicine cabinet until I found a bottle of Moltrin and the thermomter.

_Is she okay?_ I found Angel hanging in the doorway.

"I think she's sick, sweetie," I said calmly, "So why don't you wake Iggy up and ask him if he'll make breakfast for you. Then we'll see what we can do about strawberry picking." She skipped down the hallway, her blonde ringlets bouncing as she went. I smiled a little bit and went back to Max.

"Here," I said, handing her the thermometer. She stuck it under her tounge lamely. After a moment, it beeped and I took it from her.

"A hundred and three point seven," I declared, "There's no way you're leaving this room."

"But... but... Fang, I've got... a lot... to dooo," Max stressed. She tried to get up, but I pushed her softly back against the bed. I tucked the covers back up to her chin and handed her the Moltrin.

"Now now..." I chided, "You rest and stay in bed. I'll take care of everything. I swear." I tossed in my crooked, half-smile that I knew made her knees weak. She'd have to give in. With a little bit of a pout, she turned on her side, defeated.

"Fine. But can you get me some water?" she asked, and then went into a coughing spasm, "And maybe some cough drops too?" I nodded, patted her back, and left the room. My week as Mr. Mom had officially begun.

***

**So what did you think? Let me know by clicking that little green button! *points to little green button with shiny sign* Teehee... if I get at least 5 *good* reviews, I'll continue the story. Otherwise, it will just sit her and decay happily.**

**xoxo, Chantal**


	2. Strawberry Picking

**OMG! Thank you for all the really nice reviews... just to answer a few questions:**

**22orchids: You are soooo right! I did have Fang call Angel sweetie. I had him do that because he didn't want her to worry about Max being sick. But you made a really good point. :)**

**alamodie: I disabled anonymous reviews just because I would like to see where they're coming from & who to thank!**

**OutsideJokes: No, it's not based off the song. I've actually never heard of it.**

**wingedsailorbatman: I figured this would be a teensy bit after The Final Warning. They're renting a house out in Arizona, right near Ella & Max's mom. (JSYK- they'll be here soon!). Max and Fang's relationship... well, you're just gonna have to read & see. :) Peppers.**

**Scaarlett Fever: Thanks for the cute comment. Yeah, poor Fang. :) **

**Comments aside, I really like this story. I think I'd continue it even if everyone hated it. *giggle* Okay, I'll get on with the story.**

***

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by mayhem in the kitchen. Iggy was trying to scramble eggs while Nudge was searching through the cabinets for the honey she wanted to put on them, Angel was chattering away while hugging Celeste to her chest, Total drinking from a coffee cup, and the Gasman was doing whoknowswhat in the corner with an evil grin on his face. If only Max could see what we were like without her for twenty minutes.

"Guys. Seriously," I said, making my way to the fridge for Max's water, "Calm down." They toned their noise down a quarter of a notch while I searched around in the downstairs bathroom for couch drops. As soon as I was touching the stairs, their noise rose again. I rolled my eyes and brought Max back her stuff.

"Here," I said, handing her the cough drops. I placed the glass of water on her nighttable, "Need anything else?"

"No," she said weakly, "I just wanna sleep."

"Okay... do you want me to get them out of the house? You know, so you can have some quiet?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. I'll get on it." I closed the door behind myself and went downstairs. Great. Now I had to go do some...

_Fang, since we're gonna leave the house, can we *all* go strawberry picking? Everyone wants to. _I looked around the room.

"Does everybody want to go strawberry picking?" I sighed. Little cheers exploded around the room. This was just jimdandy. I was going to go strawberry picking with a blind guy, a dude who passed gas after eating just about everything, an extreme talker, and a six year old mind reader.

***

"Now, does everyone have three little basket thingies?" I asked, holding up the weird green foam things we were supposed to put the strawberries in. Everyone nodded and headed out for the west field. We had scouted out from above where the strawberries looked the best, as to not waste time.

"FANG!" Angel screeched from far in the field, "WHERE'S TOTAL?" Shit. We had forgotten to bring Total along.

"Umm... at home?" I said, "I think we left him by the pool."

"Noooo! We need to go get him," she sobbed. I rolled my shoulders back, trying not to give in.

"Angel, we're already here! I don't wanna fly *all* the way there and back again. I mean, what good would tha..." I silently thanked the Lord for Gassy at that moment. I couldn't stand Nudge's rambling. Not now. Not ever.

"Please? Please can we go get Total? FANG!" Angel begged.

"No. We're not leaving. We're already here," I said firmly, "Total will be fine back at the house. Don't worry Angel." She pouted, wiped away a stray tear, and turned to her pickings. Iggy already had a basket full, using his color-sensing powers to figure out which ones were reddest. We bent over for at least a half hour, finding the best strawberries of the lot. Once we had finished off, we paid and left. As we flew, Nudge started eating her strawberries, when made Gassy want to eat them. The problem was that he passed a ton of gas from berries. Oh well. At least I had gotten everyone out of the house so Max could rest.

***

**Okay, so there's chapter two. I hope you liked it! Review please... :) I really liked all of your reviews. You guys are so nice!**


	3. A Sweet Surprise

**Hey everybody! I hoped you liked strawberry picking... it was fun to write. Poor Total. :) You'll find out what happens next in three... two... one...**

***

"We're home!" Angel called softly, running into the house. We followed her into the living room. Total was sitting on the stark white couch, a pout on his face.

"Oh. So this is how you treat the only pet in the house... not inviting him to go strawberry picking," he sniffed and then edged a little bit closer, "Did you at least bring any back for me?"

"Of course! And Iggy's gonna make a strawberry shortcake and maybe strawberry syrup and sttawberry preserves and..." I began to tune Nudge out. I stood up and left the room quietly. I knew no one would notice I was gone. I knocked quietly on Max's door.

"Come in," she called weakly. I pushed the door open to find her sitting up in bed, "Hey."

"Hi," I said, "You feeling any better?"

"No... not... really," she replied, coughing between each word. She reached for another cough drop.

"Umm... should I call your mom?" I asked. She'd probably know what to do. And she lived right down the street. Convient.

"Yeah. I think so," Max replied. I sat down on the edge and put a hand on her forehead. She was still really hot.

"Okay." I left as quietly as I came to go make the phone call.

***

"Thanks for coming," I muttered, opening the door to Dr. Martinez and Ella.

"It's no problem. She probably has a bug or something," Dr. Martinez said, giving me an awkward hug. She and I weren't really that close, but we were making progress.

"Max's in her room. Ang Iggy's making a strawberry shortcake in the kitchen, if you wanna help," I said, turning to Ella.

"Cool." She headed down the hallway with me on her tail. I didn't want to invade on Dr. Martinez's privacy. The kitchen was a flour-filled tornado.

"Woah! This place is hopping," Ella commented. Everyone looked up at the new voice.

"Hi Ella!" said Angel, running over to give her a hug. Gassy and Nudge came over, too.

"Does anyone wanna help me here? Considering I can tell myself which is the half teaspoon," Iggy said, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"I will!" Ella offered, coming over, "What do you need?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Half a teaspoon of vanilla," Iggy smiled back, almost sensing that she had smiled, "And then a cup of brown sugar." Everyone returned to their working. I sat on the side, watching. Baking wasn't exactly my thing.

_You'd do fine at baking if you tried, Fang._ Angel looked over at me hopefully. I shook my head. I was not going to bake. Not now, not ever. Suddenly, I felt compelled to bake.

"Angel, stop trying to get me to bake," I said, resisting the urge.

"Please?" she begged. I rolled my eyes and gave in.

"Fine. Ig, what do you want me to do?" I said. He pushed a bowl filled with eggs towards me.

"Seperate these eggs. Get rid of the yolks," he demanded. I set to work. Perhaps this could get my mind off of the sick Max upstairs. That wasn't the Max I knew. It wasn't my Max. She was strong, fierce, funny, talkative, pretty, smart... I backtracked over my thoughts. _My_ _Max? Pretty?_ Was I starting to lose my mind?

***

**So there's the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please, please, please review! Click that little green button. The more reveiws I get, the faster the next chapter will go up!**

**xoxo, Chantal**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I might be updating slowly for a while, because my best friend's mom just died from ovarian cancer. We knew it was coming, but it still hit hard. I need to be there for my best friend at the moment, so I hope you guys can understand. I'll get chapters up as I can, but there might be a bit of a delay.**

**Sorry & hugs,**

**Chantal**


	5. The God of Frosting

**Okay, so thank you everyone for all the support with the death in my friend's family. Aylia says thank you for all the kind comments. I hope you like this chapter. I wrote it in the bathtub. That place it very comfy. :]**

**Enjoy!**

***

"Okay guys! The cake's frosted!" Ella called into the living room. We all picked ourselves up off the couch and ran for the kitchen as fast as we could, nearly knocking her over in the process. We reached for the thickly frosted cake with strawberry hearts on top. We began to devour it, enjoying the sugar rush.

"I love love love the frosting," Nudge gushed, "Who made it?"

"Umm... Fang?" Iggy volunteered.

"Yeah. I did. Thanks," I said, not trying to show my happiness. Me, good at baking? When did the world go crazy? I believe it was when I called Max "my Max" and "pretty" in my head.

_Do you love her?_ Angel thought into my head, obviously reading my wandering mind.

**_I don't know, Angel. Give me time to think,_** I thought back, licking frosting off my thumb.

_Okay. And very good frosting._ I just smiled back at her and reached for a can of Pepsi. The cake was already almost gone and everyone was giving off happy, full murmurs. We were sitting around, laughing from the sugar, when Dr. Martinez came down.

"Max is sleeping. Can I talk to you for a sec, Fang?" she asked.

"Yeah. Totally."

***

"Is something wrong?" I asked, closing the door to the living room behind me. I wanted my normal Max back, now. I might not know how I felt about her at that exact moment, but I knew I wanted her to feel better.

"Um. Not really. She's sleeping now," Dr. Martinez said, "It's important that she rest."

"So will she be better soon?" I pushed, rocking back on my heels.

"Probably not. I think she has the flu."

"The flu?"

"Yes. A string strain of it has been going around. One of my colleagues told me so."

"Oh." C'mon? Seriously? I didn't know a lot about taking care of these kids. I guess I looked worried, because she put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm right down the road if you ever need me. I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

***

**Sorry that this chapter is pathetically short. It's the best I can do at the moment. Stay with me though. :] I swear, more updates will be coming soon. So click the green button! Make me feel better. **


	6. Another Note

**Gosh, I am so sorry! I have had virtually no time to write.**

**So you know how my best friend's mom died? Yeah. Now her grandpa was diagnosed with lung cancer. =(**

**It's so terrible. Her family is, like, the most caring family ever. They don't deserve this, not in a million years.**

**So please bear with with me through yet another hard time.**

**I know you guys must hate me for this.**

**Again, so sorry. I'll try to update soon.**

**Much love, Chantal**


	7. Fang's in the Kitchen with Iggy?

**Okay, okay. I had, like, an hour to write this, so I apologize if it sucks. Thanks again for all the support with Aylia's family. **

**Lalala... Chantal is just rabmling here. Read the story. Be happy. Spend time with your family when you're done. For my sake, please. =)**

***

"Okay Ig. What do you need?" I asked, standing in the kitchen. It was dinnertime. I mean, how hard could it be to make chicken?

"Grab me oregano, paprika, and thyme."

"Those are spices, right?"

"Duh." I opened up the spice cabinent. Aw. Max had alphabetized it. It was like she knew that would be helpful. I gathered up the neccessary ones and brought them over to Iggy, who was pounding the chicken down thinner. Then he began cutting it into strips, laying them out on the cutting board in neat, even rows. They looked tasy already- who needed spices?

"Now get out two eggs and crack them in this bowl," Iggy explained. I did as I was told, eyebrows raised. Was he nuts? Putting egg on chicken didn't sound too tasty.

"Add a tablespoon and a half of all the spices into the eggs and stir it until it's an even mixture. Then we'll coat the chicken in it," he said, "It makes them spicy and crispy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." I smiled at the thought that I was getting the hang of cooking. We methodically dipped them in and laid them out on the baking sheets, being careful to not make a mess. Once the oven had finished preheating to 450 degrees, we stuck them in and set the apple-shaped timer for 15 minutes. Then we set to work making a salad of iceberg lettuce, sliced tomatos, carrot curls, cucumber slices, radish circles, and balsamic vinegar. Angel helpfully set the table for us and filled a pitcher with iced tea. Nudge fetched a vase of wildflowers from the backyard after slicing up three loaves of bread. Gassy was smart and stayed out of the way, playing on the Wii.

"Kay, dinner's ready!" Iggy called. We all scampered out onto the patio hungry. After helping ourselves to the food, we had a toast.

"To Fang's cooking achievements!" Iggy said, raising his glass.

"To Fang!" everyone chorused. We clinked glasses and dug in. Man, was success delish...

***

**Well, there you go. Sorry if that sucked & was too short. Anyways, press the green button. Make me smile. =) I love you guys!**


	8. Monopoly

**Okay... I swear, this chapter will be better. I can't promise that it will be long, but it should come out gooooooood. I hope. =) Please say it did! ily, chantal **

**NEVER MIND I ACTUALLY HAVE MORE TO SAY! OMGGGGGGG! FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel, is set to come out March 15, 2010. I read about it here: http:// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Fang:_A_Maximum_Ride_Novel**

**But yeah, take out the spaces. I hope that link posted. It probably didn't. So if it didn't, google Maximum Ride and go to the Wikipedia link. You get get to it from there! =)**

***

After a- may I say fabulous?- fabulous dinner made by yours truely with the assistance of Iggy, I attempted to entertain three pre-adolenents and a blind guy. My idea? Oh. Well, I thought Monopoly would be fun. Turns out I was wrong.

"Nudge, Gassy landed on your railroad without paying!" Angel proclaimed, knocking her little scottie dog down on the table, "and I **refuse** to take my turn until he pays!"

"GASSY! How could you?" Nudge said, sounded slightly hurt, "I knew you'd cheat, but so early in the game? I mean, last time we played Monopoly, you schemed to take over the entire board... but that kinda was busted when Angel told us and everything. Ehhh. Whatever. Just pay me. Please!" I swear, that was the shortest speech I had ever heard her give in less than twenty seconds. Her record was one hundred twenty three- that was only fourty six.

"Fine. Have your fifty bucks," said Gassy, tossing the bills at her. Nudge smiled and tucked the bills into her packet. Then Angel picked up the dice and rolled.

"Community chest! I love these!" she exclaimed, picking up the yellow card, "Get opening night seats to the opera. Have each player pay you fifty dollars."

"Thanks for paying for my Gassy," said Nudge with a giggle. Gassy smirked and let out a massive fart.

"EWWWWWWW!" she shrieked, "GASSY! THAT IS UTTERLY, COMPLETELY, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT GROSS!" Gassy rolled off tehe counch and onto the floor laughing.

"Man, what did you eat?" I asked, trying not to show how disgusted I was.

"Your dinner." Dammit.

"Whatever." I grabbed the dice and rolled. Eleven.

"I landed on Boardwalk, and yes, I will buy it!" I proclaimed, grabbing the money from my packet. Everyone know I only buy four things in Monopoly: the utilities, the dark blues, the purples, and the yellows.

"Seriously?" said Iggy, "I would have never guessed." I punched him on the arm and took the title deed card. This game was **mine**.

***

"I am the winner!" I said. Everyone groaned. Yeah, that's right, I won. Whatcha gonna do bout it?

"I vote we go get ice cream!" said Total, waking up from his nap, "I'm in the mood for strawberry."

"Oh, Fang!" said Angel, "Can we? Please?"

"Yeah, can we?" asked Nudge. They both gave me Bambi eyes. I slumped down in my seat. I was such a pushover when it comes to Bambi eyes.

"Fine," I sighed, "You guys go clean up the game. I'll go tell Max we're going out." They scrambled to get ready while I entered Max's room.

"Hey," she said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"We're going out for ice cream. Just wanted to let you know," I said softly. She rolled over.

"Kay."

"I don't like this switch of roles. I'm the one who's supposed to give the one word answers," I said. Max smiled a little. Wow. That smile could seriously melt a few icebergs. Like my heart.

***

**Okay, so that's it for now! I hope you guys liked it- and the news about the next book! AHHH! I'm still freaking out over it. =) So please review.**

**Oh, and one more thing... I got a couple of PMs about that chicken recipe. No, it's not real. =) I just made it up. I doubt it would taste any good. **


	9. Nighttime Fun

**Okay, great news guys! My grandpa's doing better than he was a couple weeks ago! Like, I was happy dancing all day from the news. =)**

**I am still freaking out over the news of FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel. But I still like the original title, The Sky Is Falling: A Maximum Ride Novel, a bit more. But I disgress.**

**You know what I realized the other day? I have never put a disclaimer on this! Whoopsies...**

**Okay. I wish I owned the fabulous, ass-kicking girl Maximum Ride and her flock. But I don't.**

**There's a disclaimer for you =)**

***

"Oh Fang! What flavor are you gonna get? I was thinking of getting Cookies N Cream, but then I was like 'that's boring!' And then I thought I should get Rainbow Sherbert, but that's kind of boring too, dontcha think? OOOH! I might get Fudge Ripple Swirl. That sounds yummy, doesn't it?" Nudge rambled to me, looking over the selection of flavors in Baskin Robbins. She was leaned over the glass containers, examining her flavor choices.

"They all sound great," I smiled. Man, these kids were making me busy. I had done so much today: strawberry picking, cake making, dinner making, Monopoly, and now ice cream!

"Fang, can I get a Peanut Butter sundae?" asked the Gasman.

"Sure, why not?"

"FANG! The freaking peanuts will make him fart," Iggy complained, "But can I get one too?"

"Just order..." I begged, "I don't care what you guys get!" Everyone ordered, and then it was down to me.

"I'll have a waffle cone of black raspberry."

"That's it?" asked the pierced girl behind the counter.

"That's it." She went to scoop my cone while the other girl rung me up. She was so obviously flirting with me. But I so obviously was not into it. It made her mad. She was the blonde cheerleader type. Who wanted a girl like that when you could have a fabulous, ass-kicking girl like Maximum Ride? Woah. Did I just entertain that notion?

_Yes, you just did, Fang. _I took the change and my cone and turned around. Angel was standing there with this smug little look on her face.

"Excuse me, um... Tina?" she asked the blonde behind the counter.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Fang thinks you're the blonde cheerleader type that no one would want because there are fabulous, ass-ki..." I clamped my hand over Angel's mouth and smiled apolegetically.

"Sorry about my little sister."

"Whatever." We sped out of that Baskin Robbins faster than we'd ever left a joint ice cream shop before. Remind me to never think something like that again.

"What did I do wrong, Fang?" Angel asked, using her innocent voice. I stared her down and opened my mouth to speak.

"Umm... hello? You basically said she wasn't that fabulous! You never tell a girl that," said Iggy, shoveling his sandae into his mouth. I silently thanked the Lord I didn't have to explain the entire thing to Angel. Fang + talks about girls and hormones = bad idea. We licked and munched as we walked back to the house. On the way, we ran into an all-night arcade. **_Oh crap. This cannot be good._**

"OMG! Fang, can we pleeeeeeeeeeeease go in there? Just for a little while? I mean, arcade's are so much fun. Like, all those games and the flashy lights and th.."

"Okay! We can go if you just shut up!"

"Yay!" Nudge ran into the arcade, closely followed by Gassy and Angel. Iggy fell into step with me. I could tell he wasn't going to enjoy this either. A dark, unfamiliar area is not a fun place for Iggy. I gave each of the kids five bucks and me and Iggy sat down on a bench. Minutes passed, and I saw the three of them run back and forth, hoarding tickets. After a few minutes, two brunettes came up to us.

"Hey. I'm Jasmine and this is Shelle," said the shorter one, running her hand through her curly hair, "You guys here alone?"

"No. We're here with our cousins... just visiting town," I said through a forced smile. The other one... Shelle? Yeah, well she was rocking back and forth on her heels flirtatiously. I mean, they were hot and all, but they didn't compare to Max in my eyes.

"That is **so** cool! Where are you guys from?" Jasmine asked, sitting down next to Iggy.

"San Fransico... you know, the land of bikinis?" Iggy joked with a smile. The two of them giggled uncontrollably. Gosh, are all girls besides Max programmed to giggle strangely?

"Fang, can we get going soon?" Angel begged, walking over to us. She was carrying an armload of prizes. Nudge and Gassy were right behind her.

"Sorry, ladies, but I believe we have to get going," Iggy said.

"Aww..." said Shelle, "Well, next time you're in town, call me. Kay?"

"Totally." We left the arcade quickly. By the time we were home, it was nearly midnight. I unlocked the door as quietly as I could and stepped inside.

"Okay. Angel, Nudge, Gasman: right to bed!" I whispered. They stepped up the stairs as quietly as they could. Iggy was soon behind them. I was left alone downstairs. Man, if Max was awake we would probably go out for a late night flight or something like that. It was just a summery Max-and-Fang thing to do. One we'd do if she wasn't sick.

Damn, I hate the flu.

***

**So there you have it! I really hope you like it... please review it for me! =) I love you guys oh so much.**


	10. Friends

**So yeah, I have a little time to write... now that I've finished my English poem. I wrote mine from the perspective of a little kid about how we're destroying our Earth. That kinda reminded me about The Final Warning. And then I got inspired for this short, filler chappie! You guys are great... keep on reviewing!**

***

I had just pulled off my jeans and got settled into bed when I heard a quiet call of my name. I thought it was Angel, so I listened for it again. Maybe she was having a nightmare or something. Maybe she was listening to Nudge's nightmare.

"Fang." It was Max. I sped down the hallway to her room. She was lying down in her bed, facing the door. I, being the honest guy that I am, smiled at her.

"You look awful," I commented. She shrugged at me.

"You came."

"No duh." I pondered the comment. "Why did you want me anyway?"

"I... I couldn't sleep," she said sheepishly, "Will you keep me company for a while?"

"Sure." I mean, seriously, did she think I was gonna leave her alone in misery? I sat down on the edge of her bed and caught her up on all the kids antics. I told her about our cake and strawberry picking and my cooking lesson and the arcade. She found Angel's relay of my comment hysterical. Except... well, I didn't say that the ass-kicking comment was about her. We talked about anything and everything for a long time.

After almost two hours of talking, Max was starting to get drowsy. She rolled over in the bed and took my hand.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

"Thank you for being greatest friend a girl could ask for." As she drifted off to sleep, I smiled. So what if she wasn't exactly on the same page as me? She still thought I was great.

I felt the same way about her.

***

**Yeah, sorry if that chapter was lame, I just was inspired to write this filler. =) Use some magic and press that magically green review button and review, using your magic! Teehee... magic is my word of the day, if you haven't guessed!**


	11. Morning Mayhem

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't had any chapters up in, like, forever! I had finals and then this horrid head cold that I just could not shake... but here I am, writing a chapter now. Well. Just a heads up, chapters are gonna be coming slow the next couple of weeks. I leave for camp on Monday-- three weeks! But they do have computers, so I will waste some time FanFic-ing ing there. Just not toooooo much. **

**Oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the amazingly hawt F A N G and the F L O C K. But I don't. JP does. Anyone wanna crash his house with me to steal the rights? I'm willing to share...**

***

I blindly smacked at my alarm clock, trying to force it to quit blaring in my ear. Of course, it fell on the floor. Just my luck. I slid out from underneath my blue and black plaid sheets and picked it up.

"Stupid alarm clock," I muttered. I wiped my long black hair out of my eyes and stumbled into the hallway. In the bathroom, I combed up my hair slightly. Man, it was getting long, even for me. Maybe I;d get a haircut soon. Maybe. I tried to pry open the toothpaste, but it wouldn't budge. I felt along the bottom of the tube... wires. Oh crap.

BOOM!

Toothpaste was all over the freaking bathroom. I might- no, must- kill Iggy. Gassy too.

***

"We're real sorry about the toothpaste bomb Fang! It was intended for Nudge..." Gassy tried to explain over breakfast of waffles, strawberries, whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate sauce, strawberries, sprinkles, and... well, more strawberries.

"Tou spay wha wow?" Nudge exploded through her mouthful of waffles, "Shi mumfu quill tou!" In case you don't understand angry-Nudge-with-mouthful-of-food, that would be "YOU SAY WHAT NOW? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She then proceeded to chanse the two of them around the kitchen, knocking over several plates, plants, and pets.

"WATCH IT!" shouted Total, trotting up to the table. Angel picked him up and kissed him on the nose.

"Morning Total. How are you today?" she asked.

"Almost trampled but fine, thank you," he said stiffly, "But I am so sore. Thank god I am spending today at the groomers."

"You have an appointment today?" i asked, kind of surprised. We never remember to make appointments when we're supposed to. Hence, a surprised me. Now that is something that happens on few occasions, which proves that... wait, what does that prove?

"Yes, I do. Dr. Martinez made it for me when I asked her. I knew you people would never do that for me." Total sniffed and licked his spoon of whipped cream.

"Well then. What does everyone else wanna do?" I called out a little louder, so the three fighting in the living room could hear me.

"MOVIES!" Gassy's typical response. He asks to go to the movies at least once a week.

"MALL!" Duh. Must I even say it? For those of you too brain-dead to remember when she redesigned her military uniform, that was Nudge.

"PARK!" Obviously Angel.

"I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS NUDGE GETS OFF MY KIDNEY!" That was Iggy. I let out a low chuckle. Good for Nudge.

***

**That's really all I have time for... so sorry! I swear, I'll get another chapter up before I leave for camp. So until then, hit the green fairy review button and review, my little fairy friends! Teehee...**


	12. The Mall Whoo hoo

**Woah! GO CHANTAL!!! Another update already... =) Be proud. Be very proud.**

**Disclaimer: So far, there's only been one taker to invade JP's house to steal the rights to MR. Until there's more of us, he owns MR.**

***

After much diliberatation- and the fact that Nudge wouldn't get off Iggy- we chose to go to the mall after dropping off Total. While everyone scrambled to get ready, I cracked open Max's door to check in on her.

Sleeping.

Aw.

Woah. I, Sir Fang-no-Impress **[A/N: ignore that name]**, just said "woah"... that's like Sanjaya being able to sing. I guess this leadership/love thing was making me go insane. Who knows? Maybe it's all for the better. I scribbled Max a note on where we were going, poured her a glass of water, and closed the door quietly behind me.

"Ready dude?" Iggy asked, coming up behind me. I jumped nearly a foot in the air, startled.

"Oh, yeah. I really wanna spend my day at the mall."

"Ha."

"Hey man, you're going too."

"Yeah. But I don't have to give Nudge opinions on clothes for five hours straight in stores with music so loud you can't even think." He pushed me to the side and went down the stairs, cackling all the way. Man. That dude was _lucky_ to be blind.

***

"Okay... AbercrombieandHollisterandAerieandAmericanEagleandVSPinkandOldNavyandGapandCoachandJourneysandAMUzE. Those are the stores I wanna go to!" Nudge proclaimed, sipping a frozen lemonade. I sighed quietly. This was going to be a long day.

"Any objections?" I asked, praying someone would have one.

_No, Fang. No objections._ Angel smiled sweetly at me. I gave in.

"Lead the way, Nudge. Where's Abercrombie?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Third floor, on the left. Oh, it's next to the Apple store! I forgot about that..." Nudge started, sauntering off towards the glass elevators. Angel quickly followed behind her, tucking Celeste into her purse. Gassy and Iggy walked behind them, and I relectantly took up the rear. Around me, all these teens chattered away with their friends, swinging rope-handled bags and sipping shakes. Ew. Did they enjoy this kind of stuff? I was tourtured.

"FANG! HURRY UP!" Nudge shouted, hovering outside a dim store blaring music. I blew up a strand of my hair and entered the store, only to walk right back out.

"Why aren't you coming?" Nudge asked, her brow furrowed. I saw her eyes flit over the displays of brightly colored tanks and bikinis.

"Um... I'll lose my hearing?" I said, trying to be nice. She rushed out, grabbed my hand, and yanked me into the store. She then forced me to walk around the store with her, carrying all the clothes that she wanted to try on. After the first three minutes, I couldn't see my feet.

"Fang?" Angel asked softly, "Can we go to the toy store after this?"

"Is it loud?"

"No."

"Then we can go."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ALL MY OTHER STORES?" shrieked Nudge from inside her dressing room. She burst out in a flurry of pink and tags and denim.

"We'll go to those stores too. I just want to regain my hearing," I explained, pray an earthquake would come and swallow the mall. But not us, 'cause then Max would be all alone. And no one wants Max to be all alone, now do they?

"Fine. But do you like this outfit?"

"Yes, Nudge. You look great."

"Oh goody! Well, I'll put on another one. Ya wanna see a maxi dress? At first I was against it, but then I was like oh maybe..." She closed the door and started changing. Who the hell cares about a maxi dress? What _was _a maxi dress? I groaned and slid down the wall to the floor outside of the dressing room with Iggy. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"Well. What did I tell you?"

***

**Well, that's all the time we have folks! Until then, please review!**


	13. The Unstoppably Colorful Fang

**Okay guys! Chantal here, reporting to you web-live from the middle of nowhere, which is somewhere in Maine. Actually, not the middle of nowhere: DANCE CAMP! So far, it's been a blast... there are like all these underground choreographers here teaching and all these other amazing dancers. We were working on this amazing hip hop dance to Unstoppable, where I met this girl, Jaymie. She amazing- wayyy more talented than me- and is also in my Bollywood class. Get this- she's obsessed with MR too! **

**So here you have the latest chapter, The Unstoppably Colorful Fang, written with the assistance of Jaymie.**

**Jaymie's DiSCLAiMER: This story is Chantal's. She doesn't own the characters, just the crazy-ass plot. So read and enjoy and join the group crashing JP's house to steal the rights to MR. We're sharing x]**

***

Midway through our shopping excursion, Nudge came up with a horrifying new misson. And when I horrifying, I mean dead-serious, I'd rather fight Erasers and Flyboys, horriying.

"Let's give Fang a makeover!"

I started choking on my cinnamon sugar pretzel bites. Laughter sputtered out of Iggy and Nudge clapped her hands together. Angel smiled at me.

_Fang, if you don't agree to this, I'm gonna make you._

**_Angel, if you make me do this, I'm not gonna let Total back in the hosue. He'll have to sleep in the doghouse._**

_That's not fair!_

**_Then don't force me..._**

_Fine. Be that way._ I felt the relief of Angel leaving my head a moment later. Thank god. I might have actually had to go through with this.

"Please? Please Fang? It'd be so much fun..." Nudge trailed off. What was the matter? I looked over to her. That devil! She made me think something was wrong. But no, she just took the oppertunity to give me Bambi eyes. Ugh...

"Fine. But I'm not wearing anything pink." I stood up and tossed my lemonade in the trash. "Where to first?"

***

"MAX! We're home!" called Angel, running in the door, "You have to see FANG! He looks really hot!" I heard a chuckle from in the kitchen. Max appeared, tank-and-girl-boxer clad, holding a cup of soup.

"Really?"

"Yes really! Fang, stop lingering outside! GET IN HERE!" I was pushed through the door by Nudge and the Gasman, who founf this whole sisboombah hysterical. I clawed at the door- no way was I going in there if Max was there. I didn't want her to see me wearing... yellow.

"No! Nudge this was a bad idea!"

"Aw... c'mon Fang," Max prodded, "I wanna have my soup and go back to sleep."

"Fine." I sorta shuffled into the hallway. "Tah dah!" I saw Max survey the new outfit Nudge had dressed me in: yellow polo, brown and white and cream plaid shorts, brown suade sneakers, aviator shades. She smiled a little.

"Wow."

"Just wow?" Angel asked. I could tell she was listening in on Max's thoughts. Max blushed slightly.

"Well. I will be up in bed if anyone needs me." She started backing up and nearly squashed Total in the process. Dr. Martinez had picked him up for us. Bless that woman.

"HEY! Watch it!" Total's complaints weren't heard, as Max had already slammed her door. Total sniffed and turned around. He looked up at me, confused. "Angel, who's your friend?"

"Gosh, can't a guy wear yellow?" I joked, taking off my sunglasses. Total looked up at me in disbelief.

Apparently not.

***

**Well, there you have it. A Fang with color. Teehee... we have a Bollywood practice to get to. We'll try to get you another chapter later this week. So until then, review. Please. x]**

**xo, Chantal and Jaymie**


	14. It's Just Water, Right?

**Okay... sorry for no updates in a week! Camp has been super-fun so far. =) Jaymie couldn't make it to work on this chapter; she had an Irish step class that I opted out of. Teehee...**

**Before my lovely disclaimer, I just wanted to add a little something. Recently, everyone's been saying "funny again" and "another funny chapter" and whatever. Thank you. =) No one's ever called me funny before...**

**D I S C L A i M E R : I want to own MR. I don't. My mommy didn't get me that for my graduation present like I wanted. -- That's right. I actually asked for it. ;)**

***

"FANG! What are we gonna doooooooo?" the Gasman shouted from the living room, where he and Iggy were playing checkers. How a blind dude plays checkers is beyond me, but I wasn't going to stop them. 'Sides, he'd already beat Gassy twice. They were playing three out of five... and if Gassy lost again, it'd be five out of nine. By the tone of his voice, he was losing and/or getting bored of checkers.

"We _have_ a pool in the backyard. Go swim." I called back. Angel and Nudge had me tied down in the kitchen, making Paper Fashions. I will be very tolerant to Max when she's feeling better. This job was effin' hard.

"Will you swim with us?"

"Sure. Angel, Nudge... swimming?" I said, standing up.

_Sure. We just have to clean up all the mess._

**_Okay. I'm gonna put my suit on._**

_Cool._ After clearing my plans in my mind- convient, right?- I slid upstairs and into my bedroom. I opened up my second drawer on the left and pulled out my blue swimsuit. It was right where it should be... color coordination rocks. What? I'm kinda OCD about my clothes. Since I can be. 'Cause I'm not running from Avian-American eating Flyboys and Erasers. I sprayed on some sunscreen and listened quietly. Ugh, poor Max.

I walked down the hallway and into Max's room without even knocking. She rolled over in bed with a pout on her face.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, smirking a little.

"My stomach hurts... a lot," she moaned. I sat down on the edge of her bed and stroked her forehead.

"Maybe some fresh air would do you good. We're all swimming. Wanna sit on the patio?" I asked.

"Sure. I guess."

"Meet me down there, kay?"

"Kay." I headed outside, where the rest of the Flock was all standing, backs to me, not in the pool. I halted right outside the sliding glass doors. Max was right behind me, carrying a bottle of water.

"What are they doing?" she whispered, popping up on her toes so she could see over her shoulder.

"I don't know," I whispered back. I raised my voice, "GUYS! What are you doing?"

"THIS!" They turned around and squirted both of us with SuperSoakers. After a moment, they realized that they were squirting Max along with me. They instantly threw their water pistols to the side and dove in. I turned around, where Max's face was soaking wet. I strode over to the patio table, grabbed a towel, and threw it over to her. She smiled at me.

"Go kick their asses." With her permission, I ran and cannonballed in.

***

**Lalala... I wrote that 'cause me and Jaymie are gonna go swimming after our ballroom class. =) We're learning the waltz today. So make the waltz into Review Land by pressing the green button, okay?**

**xo, Chantal**


	15. Dinner at the Avian's House

**Lalala... I love camp. I love SYTYCD. But my true love is the lovely Fang. Which is why I am here in the lounge, watching recorded episodes of SYTYCD while writing my latest chappie. Yet again, Jaymie could not be here =( But no worries! A chapter is here for you anyways!**

**D I S C L A I M E R : I,ChantalEvers,donotownMRoritscharactersorplot. ImerelyamattemptingtobecomeJamesPattersonwithnoluck. Soyeah. Notmycharacters. Justmyplot.**

***

"We're really sorry Max!" Angel apologized for the umpteenth time while we ate our just-delievered pizza. Max was feeling up to sitting downstairs a while longer. I think she wanted to see what I did with these kids. Or... well, I wasn't really sure. She kept making faces at Angel, which made me think that they were having a conversation in Max's head. And Max's face was getting redder by the moment. Was she, like, overheating or something?

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, getting up for another Diet Pepsi.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Right _Angel_?" she said, shooting dagger eyes at the little blondie. Angel smiled innocently at the two of us.

"I'll talk to her about it later. She really shouldn't be having conversations in people's head during dinner. It's rude," I said. Her eyes grew wider.

"No no no- it's fine. It's cool. Yeah, it's cool."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes and walking back to the table. Max was still the same Max, stubborn and pig-headed, even when she was sick. I guess some things never change. Damn.

"Hey Fang, can we rent a movie?" Nudge asked, "Knowing just came out on DVD and it'd be cool to watch and we could make popcorn and all curl up on the couch and..."

"We can a movie Nudge. Just shut up," I said, shoving my fifth slice of pizza into my mouth.

"SWEET!" Yes... I got out of this without being yelled at for saying "shut up" at Nudge.

_Fang, it's still mean to say that._

**_Aw, c'mon Angel. You have freakin' conversations in people's heads. Speaking of that, do not do that at the dinner table._**

_Gosh, don't be such a mom._

**_That's Mr. Mom to you._ **

***

**Sorry that was short, but I am being yelled at by Daniella for being up so late. So this is going to be posted tomorrow morning, so when you read this, it's morning, not nighttime, if that makes sense. =P**

**xo, Chantal**

**PS. Oh yeah- review please!**


	16. Movie Night

**I suck.**

**I suck.**

**I'm sorry I suck.**

**It's been almost three weeks since I last posted! I'm sorry I can't keep track of time. I've been so busy catching up on all the chapters I've missed reading while at camp that I haven't been writing for you guys. =) My bad. So here's another chapter for you. I'm going to try to post at least three next week 'cause I feel so guilty.**

**DISCLAIMER: MR is almost ours, people. We've got an army of ten willing to go steal it from JP. But until we can find him, it's still his.**

***

"Max, you sure you're feeling okay enough to be down here?" I asked, carrying a zillion blankets into the family room for our "movie night." Hey, we're a disfunctional avian family with strange habits. We have movie nights rather often, actually.

"I'll be fine, Fang. Stop worrying," she said with a smile as I tucked another blanket around her. She looked like she was wrapped in a cashmere-and-wool cocoon. Or like a marshmallow. Or like a...

_Fang, stop it. Don't go into your fantasies._

**_Sorry Angel._**

_It's okay. Just start the movie._

"Nudge, you got the popcorn?" I called into the kitchen. I gave Nudge the job of "popcorn maker" because it would drown out her shouts from the kitchen. She scuttled in, carrying fave large tubs of popcorn and one small one.

"Oh, thank you Nudge!" cried Total when she placed the small one down in front of him, "You even gave me extra butter! Oh, I love you." He proceeded to jump up from Angel's lap into Nudge's in an instant so he could lick her face. She squealed and squirmed, trying to pry him off of her. Gassy and Iggy exploded into laughter at the sight/sounds (that perv) and Angel helped Nudge try to get Total off. Max just smiled from afar. It was an almost wistful smile, a... sad smile?

"Is something wrong?" I asked from my end of the couch. I really hoped she wasn't feeling sicker. I was really happy that she was feeling better. Then maybe I could sort my feelings about her out.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just... you guys are okay without me."

"What? No! These kids are crazy... they never could survive without you."

"But look. You guys have been pretty okay for the past... is it three? Three days."

"Yeah. They're fine. I'm not," I said. Max looked at me and I looked down. I didn't want Max seeing me vulerable. "I could never be a leader the way you are. It's... it's tough."

"I never really noticed," she said, hinting sarcasm in her voice. I smirked at her and stood up.

"GUYS! STOP IT! WE ARE GOING TO WATCH THIS MOVIE!" I shouted. Everyone stopped wrestling- it had turned into a full blown match during my convo with Max- and returned to their seats. I popped the Blockbuster DVD into the player and reached for the remote. I went back to my seat and selected 'play.' Iggy clicked off the lamps as the opening credits slid through. We all settled down to watch the movie. It wasn't half bad. I like Nicholas Cage. He does some pretty sick action movies.

Midway through the movie, in the glow of the screen, I glanced over at Max. She looked pale, frail, and _really_ sick.

"Max, you okay?" I whispered. I know, I know, I must sound reeeeeeally paranoid. But still.

"Yeah. I... I'm just really cold," she said, looking slightly confused. I patted the leather next to me. She slid over.

"Want me to try to warm you up?" I asked. **[A/N: Remember, avians have a high body heat]** She nodded, so I wrapped my arms around her, trying to get her warm. Her temperature was slipping to... human temperature? Something like that. She nestled her head against my chest.

_Aww..._

_**Shut up Angel. She's cold.** _I returned to the movie, still attempting to warm her up. When there was about ten minutes left, I felt Max go limp in my arms. I did all the neccessary checks, then bolted up.

"Someone call Dr. Martinez! Something's **seriously **wrong with Max!"

***

**Sooo... you likey? Let me know by pressing the green button and reviewing for me.**

**xo, Chantal**


	17. Waiting & More Waiting

**Yays for Chantal! This is another update sooooooo soon. Be proud. Be very proud.**

**LOL, I love how all you guys were freaking out about Max so I just _had_to update immedietly. ;)**

**DiSCLAiMER: Lalala . . . I don't own MR, blah blah blah, JP does, blah blah blah, I wish I did, blah blah blah, but I don't, blah blah blah . . .**

***

I paced up and down the hall in the ER, anxious and scared to death. Dr. Martinez was inside Max's room, talking to the doctor. Ella and the rest of the Flock had headed down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, but I wasn't really hungry for a snack. It was getting close to midnight, and because doctors don't really know much about us- actually, virtually nothing, 'cause they only found out about us maybe three months ago- the tests were taking longer than they normally would. According to what Angel heard in the nurse's head, Max was dehydrated and unconcious but semi-okay. They had her hooked up to an I.V. to get fluids back in her. That was all we really knew.

"Fang, we brough you a cup of coffee," said Ella, handing the cardboard cup to me. I jumped. They had come up behind me and I hadn't noticed. It scared me.

"Oh. Thanks." I took a sip of the scalding liquid, barely feeling the burn on my tounge. I sat down in one of the fake wood chairs and burried my face in my hands. This freaking sucked.

"It's gonna be okay, Fang," said Nudge, putting a hand on my back, "We've been through worse." I pondered it. It was true- the School, losing Jeb (and then finding out he was actually evil), Erasers, Flyboys, Max's exploding headaches, Iggy's parents, Anne, Itex, my hospitalization after that huge fight with Ari, the Flock being split up for a while... we've gone through a lot. And survived.

"You're right, Nudge. Everything is going to be okay. Right guys?" I said. I looked at the glum faces that surrounded me, only to find five- not six- people standing there. I did a quick survey. "Guys... where's Angel?"

"Um, I think she went to the bathroom?" Iggy offered. He didn't seem very sure of himself, though. I stood up and left the coffee on the stack of magazines.

"I'll go find her." Ella tried to stop me, but I stepped around her and was down the hall before she could. I turned the corner and found Angel sitting in the corner, sobbing.

"Oh Angel, what's wrong?" I asked, sliding down the wall to sit next to her. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She placed Celeste on the ground.

"Is Max gonna die?" she asked, sounding very small and scared. Like a normal little kid that would be if her sister / mother-figure was in the hospital.

"No, Angel, the doctors are going to fix Max up," I said, pulling her into my lap. I held her in my lap and let her cry her little eyes out. I held her tight and we sat there for a long time, just the two of us. After maybe a half hour, Angel felt a lot better and- after a lot of reassurance- that Max was_ not_ going to die. She picked up Celeste and we walked back to the Flock. Everyone was flipping through magazines absently, waiting for Dr. Martinez to reappear. It was well after two a.m. and the little kids were starting to get tired.

"Hey Fang? Can I talk to you?" asked Dr. Martinez, poking her head out of Max's room.

"Yeah. Sure," I said, walking into the room.

***

**Dun dun dun . . . I know, I'm so mean. I'm not gonna tell you what happened yet! =) Teehee! Oops, I most likely won't be getting up another chapter until Monday or Tuesday. So you'll just have to review and wait.**

**xo, Chantal**

**PS- Aylia's grandpa is getting better! YAYS!**


	18. The Results

**Lalala . . . oh! Hi guys! What has it been, three or four days? *giggles* Whoopsies, I left you hanging. My bad, I'm sooo evil. :)**

**Yeah, that's right. Evil Chantal. On with the story after one last little note.**

**Anyways, if any of you guys are fans of Bones, I started a fanfic & wrote a oneshot. Check them out please!**

**D i S C L A i M E R : Chantal might be evil, but it's just 'cause this poor little girl doesn't own MR. It makes her angry, so she takes long breaks when she has cliffies. If you want chappies faster, someone should go get MR for her. *winks***

***

"Is Max gonna be okay?" I asked as the door slid shut. Dr. Martinez nodded.

"She can be discharged tommorrow afternoon." I didn't know I was holding my breath, but I felt it release after she said that. Outside, I saw the kids happy dancing- Angel had obviously been listening in on the happy symphony playing in my head.

"So, how did she collapse anyways?"

"Dehydration, exhaustion, the usual really. Max took in two bags of IV fluids, so she's good now. Since the brain is composed mostly of water, when you're dehydrated, the body steals it from there. WIthout enough moisture in the brain, it shuts down," Dr. Martinez explained. I smiled... the brain is mostly water? I had no idea. I guess that's what you get when you go to a formal school for two months, tops.

"Why don't you take the kids home? Ella and I will stay here and take back to your house in the morning."

"Sounds good. Thanks Dr. M."

"Anytime Fang. We're family." I smiled and walked out of the room.

"So... how is she?" Ella asked, as if they didn't already know.

"Well, me and the flock are heading home. You're staying here with your mom, to take her out when she's discharged tomorrow."

"Oh, yay!" said Nudge, "Max is gonna be okay! We should have a WELCOME HOME party tomorrow..." She rambled on as we rode the elevator down to the main level. Man, that girl has energy at whoknowswhen in the morning.

"Maybe we will, Nudge," I said, taking a running start and launching into the air. The others followed my lead and we flew east, towards our house. We got home in maybe ten minutes, it wasn't really that far away. We touched down next to the pool and headed inside.

"Everyone, up to bed. I want you all sleeping until noon, kay?" I asked, praying they wouldn't protest. I was so tired- staying up late wasn't really my thing. I didn't like doing it.

"Sure. I'm kinda tired," the Gasman yawned, walking up the stairs. "Goodnight everybody."

"Night."

***

**Sorry that was short! I just wanted to prove to everyone that Max wasn't gonna die.**

**Guess what? I realized I have over a hundred and fifty reviews. Whoever gives me review #175 will get a chapter dedicated to them!**

**xo, Chantal**


	19. Sun Sucks

**Hello everybody... I am back with another chapter do my lovelies won't die. (That's you. Right! You. The one who's reading this crap!)**

**And unfortunetly, I have some unlucky news- for you & for me.**

**My mom signed me up to help out at vacation bible camp. It's in the mornings. That's when I write... which means we most likely will not have any chapters next week! I might get one in, but I doubt it.**

**Eeek... but here's that chapter I was talking about before. :)**

**DiSCLAiMER : MR ain't mine. Plain & simple.**

***

Sunlight streamed in through my windows and hit my closed eyelids. I moaned and rolled over. There was no way curtains left open were going to wake me up. Damn. I had to be up when the little kids were. I rolled off of my bed and into the hallway, tired and groggy and pretty darn cranky.

"Morning Fang," said Iggy, pouring more batter into the waffle iron.

"What the hell? Why are you up?"

"I wasn't tired."

"Well, I am, so I'm not gonna even argue with you." I left the kitchen and flopped down on the couch. I pulled one of the many blanket we had left over from last night and burried my face into the leather. Oh... it blacked out all the light! Yes. This was good, no, this was great. I began to doze off until I heard "GOOD MORNING FANG! ISN'T REALLY SUNNY OUT TODAY?" Oh yes, Nudge, good morning to you too.

"Mhumfin," I managed to say through the leather and the blankets.

"Muffins?"

"No, I said morning," I said, lifting my head from the couch.

"Oh, okay! Well what do you wanna do today? Are we gonna stay around and wait for Max? Or could we go to the movies... NO! Let's go to the park. That would be really fun. I know... we could go to a cooking class at the community center. Then we all could cook like Iggy." Nudge smiled and waltzed back into the kitchen. At least I was up now.

"Hi Fang," said Angel, wlaking down the steps with Total.

"Good morning Angel. How was your sleep, Total?" I asked.

"Very good, thank you Fang," he said, following me at my feet. "What are we going to do today? Could we go for a hike?" Hmm... a hike could actually be fun.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we will."

"Thank you. I have a lot of good ideas, you know. You guys just don't listen to your talking dog." He smirked at me. Wow. My life was getting so weird.

***

**Sorry that was so short, but I have to update my Bones fanfic and get my A-H story up (even though the second one is technically for tomorrow) so that those people don't sie either. :)**

**xo, Chantal**


	20. Homecoming

**I have an announcement to make.**

**This, this chapter right here, will be the final chapter of Mr. Mom. I've had a great time writing for you, but I'm getting very uninspired with this story. But I promise, I'll be back! Maybe not until I finish my two Bones fanfics, but definetly when FANG comes out. So enjoy this, my loves. :)**

***

In the end, only Angel, Nudge, and Total headed out on a hike. They went out around eleven to the hiking trail just north of the town. Iggy and the Gasman, they went to the skate park, which really just doesn't appeal to me. So I waited around the house for Dr. Martinez to bring Max home from the hospital.

Around one thirty, when I was eating a sandwich and watching some crappy movie called _Twilight_, I heard the door quietly click open.

"Hello?" Dr. Martinez called in.

"Hey, welcome back," I said, walking to the front. Max looked pale, but otherwise, she seemed fine. A small smile spread across her face.

"I needed to get out of the house somehow," she joked. Dr. Martinez patted her on the back.

"Call me if you need anything." She left us alone in the house. I let Max go upstairs to change her clothes and she was down a moment later. She peered into the living room in disbelief.

"You're watching that?" Max asked incrediously. I just shrugged and tossed my sandwich into the trash. I turned to face her fully. Damn, why was she so confusing? She just collapsed and was in the hospital, yet she's curious as to why I am watching a sappy teen romance drama.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't exactly enjoy it either."

"Don't do that again."

"I don't plan on getting sick again."

"Good."

"Well. The house didn't burn down."

"Nope."

"The kids didn't die."

"Not a chance."

"So..."

"So." We stood there standing at each other, just the two of us. Max walked towards me, and smiled.

"Glad your job as Mr. Mom is over?"

"Yes."

"Glad to not have to watch over the Flock anymore?"

"Yup."

"Glad to be back to talking very little?"

"You bet."

"Glad to have me?" I stopped at the question. What did she mean when she said that like that? I was sooooo confused. Before I knew what was happening, Max pressed her lips against mine. A moment later we parted, breathless.

"Of course. Just don't leave me."

"I won't."

***

**Please review my final chapter! I love you guys!**

**xo, Chantal**


End file.
